


I write the story you fill the pages

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Afterlife AU, Billy's POV, F/M, M/M, Post-Movie, life and death, secondary character cameos, seven psychopaths au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty travels to the afterlife in search of Billy to give him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I write the story you fill the pages

The day had started out like any other, other to say how most of his days started out since the whole shoot out fiasco in the desert. Marty was a changed man, he had remained the changed man when he took himself back home and finished his screen play seven psychopaths.

 

Marty’s days were a lot slower a lot quieter but at least with the company of Bonnie it wasn’t a total sham, however a heaviness weighed down tight in the pit of his stomach, he couldn’t shake all the loneliness now. He missed them both but he missed Billy in a way Marty didn’t really understand.

 

At this point Marty had welcomed the idea of the afterlife, he really did.

 

Bonnie was in the corner as usual eating away at his kibble while Marty had picked up Billy’s journal again, green tea brewing on the kettle as he rummaged through the pages one by one. Since Zachariah had chosen to spare his life almost two months before, Marty didn’t go out as much anymore. He was happy in some ways his movie got made but at what price, the price of his two friends.

Marty’s heart came to stop, his pacing he had been doing around the living room had also ceased for the time being. His eyes scanned over the scripture slowly, he hadn’t read this passage before in Billy’s journal, and he could hear Billy ringing loudly in his ears as he came across the revelation.

Bonnie barked once as Marty slid onto the sofa, the kettle starting to scream in the background.

 

....

 

_‘’I’m not even entirely sure why I’m putting a dear journal in this one, but fuck it here it goes dear journal…_

_He doesn’t remember New Year’s Eve 2009, I didn’t except Marty too on count of his drinking problem but hell, and I’m not one to judge I was pretty fucked myself that night. This was before Kaya so we were still pretty tight for the most part. I thought about this more over the years, cuz I think I’m starting to see why whenever I’d see Kaya with him it felt like a nail gun shooting through my skull. I love Marty he’s my best friend, and I’d do anything for him….anything. But that love might be something else, fuck I can’t believe I’m even going down this rabbit hole but it happened man. We kissed yup you heard that right, Marty and I kissed!_

_Wasn’t that bad even back then when it happened, it was minutes to midnight and we were cramped in a corner at the bar we were celebrating in, Marty was wearing that stupid 2009 glasses on his face, I remember right before the ball dropped I turned to him, we were clinging onto each since all these other drunk fuckers were crowding us, I said ‘’Come here Marty.’’ And I snagged those dumb glasses right off his face, we laughed like goons before leaning in. His lips were soft, thank god cuz his breath reeked with fucking booze, but I liked it. We both did I think._

_So what does all this shit mean? I don’t know….but all I know is I want no I need to be a better friend to Marty, and even if he’s with that bitch Kaya and he doesn’t want me to write seven psychopaths with him, that’s fine. It’s fine I love him and I’ll do that.’’_

…             

Marty’s eyes welled up with tears the shrewd noises of Bonnie’s barks and screaming kettle were drowned out as Marty’s breath hitched in his throat, he felt the blade pressing into his neck. He didn’t need to turn his head slightly or look up to know who it was, his nostrils flared as the tears struggled to break free. ‘’It’s Thursday Zachariah.’’ He said in a calming voice, moistening his lips a bit.  ‘’I told you Tuesday didn’t work for me Martin.’’ Zachariah’s voice was slow deep heavy with a sadness like he didn’t really want to be there standing behind Marty’s couch holding the blade to the writer’s throat.

‘’I’m sorry Martin I changed my mind.’’ He said eyeing the young man he admired how he was taking all this, there was something on Marty’s mind like he had other plans and he needed to get there as soon as possible.

‘’Don’t be sorry Zach, I’ll be fine. Do me one thing would ya?’’ Marty said tilting his head up just enough for the two to exchange glances, ‘’Give Bonnie a good home after I’m gone.’’ He muttered.

Marty could have sworn he heard Zach say _Jesus_ but everything faded quickly as the blood pooled from his throat.

….

‘’Oh he’s always loved you Marty, he’s just bin too shy to say it all these years.’’ Hans replied closing the journal and passing it back to Marty who was standing up while Hans and Myra were seated comfortably on their sofa in their living room.

It was strange to say but the afterlife wasn’t so bad after all.

And it wasn’t grey just like Hans had said. 

‘’You weren’t expecting it be all normal huh?’’ Myra had smiled kindly taking the tea cup from Marty’s other hand, he was still looking at Billy’s journal he had with him. ‘’It’s like were in a fucking Monet painting but yeah it’s pretty normal.’’ Marty said awe struck with a laugh as he looked around their living room, everything looked like before except for the edges of the corners were blurred and everything looked like it had been brushed over with a soft paint brush.

‘’I need to find him Hans, do ya know where he is?’’ Marty asked putting the book away.

Hans leaned over and pressed a kiss to Myra’s cheek as he shuffled his way off the couch, he motioned for Marty to come as they walked outside to the porch. ‘’He’s in the same place he’s always been, ever since he got here. You know where that is Martin. ‘’ Hans said with a soft smile to ease his friend’s confusion as it slowly came to him.

Marty shook his head a bit returning with a closed mouth smile. ‘’it’s a bit cliché isn’t it Hans?’’ he asked almost blushing. ‘’Hey it’s not the airport so it don’t matter where you confess your love, this is your movie it’s your heaven.’’ He said with a laugh, slapping him on the back.

‘’Thanks for the tea Hans, its good seeing ya again. ‘’ Marty said stepping off the porch swing, and down the driveway. Hans kicked his legs as he watched Marty walk away.

‘’Good luck Marty.’’

…..

 

The road was a lot longer than he had remembered maybe it was just his mind stretching it out to the max since this was heaven after all, his heaven he reminded himself. The desert heat was nonexistent as his heels dragged along the asphalt all the way to the huge pile of rocks and single wooden cross at the very top of it. Marty stopped as he took a moment to really remember this place again, how it was back on earth and how it was now.

It felt like going home again.

‘’Hey Marty, Marty, Marty, good to see ya!’’ Billy chirped in delight as he sat on the edge of one rock looking over the desert and watching the paint brush looking sunset. His feet swung back and forth as Marty plopped down right next to him, the walk had taken its toll and he needed to rest his aching feet. ‘’What are you doing here Marty?’’ Billy’s face changed from over excitement to befuddlement in seconds flat as he looked at Marty intently. ‘’I had forgotten to keep a promise so I wound up here Billy, it don’t matter now I wanted to come here.’’ Marty spoke softly.

‘’What?’’ Billy asked.

‘’I know about the journal Billy.’’ Marty retrieved the book from inside his coat and passed it along into Billy’s lap who looked at the book then back to Marty without thought.

‘’Its more than that now, new year’s eve back in 09, ya think I didn’t remember but I do. I just pushed away drowned it down in booze like I did with all my stupid little problems back on earth.’’

Billy had fallen completely silent; his mouth became dry as he struggled to swallow as he kept his eyes on Marty. ‘’It took a growing ache in my heart and a  trip to get myself to heaven to realize it, I’m so fucking slow Jesus I’m sorry it took this long Billy.’’

Billy blinked as he let the word wash over him, his face darkened as he began to unfold he could see it now. ‘’You uh, you really mean that Marty? Bout loving me and stuff?’’ he asked almost too innocently as he looked at him puzzled.

Marty couldn’t help but chuckle a bit and smile.

‘’I’ll take that as a fucking yes then. Come here ya big sap!’’ Billy grinned with a goofy laugh as he yanked Marty by the collar of his shirt; Marty got hold of Billy shoulders and pulled him closer to him, their lips came together quickly before then shifting and becoming more tender, Marty cupped Billy face as he deepened the kiss a bit more then they pulled apart slowly.

They looked at each other as Marty reared back giving them some space back, ‘’Now what do we do Billy?’’ he asked with a smile on his face. It took him a second to answer before he grinned at Marty. ‘’Feel like writing another movie Marty?’’

Marty burst out a fit of giggles as he sat up, dusting the dirt off his knees and extending a hand for Billy to take. ‘’Sure and you can help me write it this time.’’ Locking their fingers together the two walked off hand in hand, just as the sun had disappeared over the mountain, and washing away any grey that tried to appear before being replaced to a blueish hue once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had finally gotten a friend of mine to watch this film today since I had brought it up to him last week and he had been dying to see it. I myself haven't watched it in a long time, and it gave me all sorts of little Billy/Marty feels. Just wanted to write a little something, if the two had been reunited once again.


End file.
